gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
I Knew You Were Trouble
I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift is a duet between Ivy and Hunter Shepard. It is featured in The Cut Version: Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux, the ninth episode of season four of Glee: Soul Talent. Ivy starts the song, angry at Nash, and after River kisses Hunter, she joins in. Lyrics Ivy: Once upon time, A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone You found me You found me You found me Me, me, me, me, me Hunter: I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that And when I fell hard You took a step back Without me, Without me, Without me Me, me, me, me, me Ivy and Hunter: And he's long gone, When he's next to me And I realize The blame is on me Ivy: ‘Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in River: So shame on me now Ivy: Flew me to places I'd never been Hunter: So you put me down, oh Hunter and Ivy: I knew you were trouble when you walked in Ivy: So shame on me now Hunter: Flew me to places I'd never been Ivy: Now I’m lying on the cold hard ground Hunter: Oh, oh, Ivy: Trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, Hunter: Trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know, That he's the reason why You're drowning, You're drowning, You're drowning Ing, ing, ing, ing Ivy: And I heard you moved on, From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I'll ever be And now I see, Now I see, Now I see See, see, see, see Ivy and Hunter: He was long gone, When he met me And I realize The joke is on me I knew you were trouble when you walked in Hunter: Oh Ivy: So shame on me now Hunter: Flew me to places I’d never been Ivy and Hunter: So you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (Ivy: Walked in) So shame on me now Flew me to places I’d never been (Hunter: Yeah) Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Hunter and Ivy: Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (Ivy: Trouble) Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble, Hunter: When your saddest fear Comes creeping in Ivy: That you never loved me Or her or anyone or anything Hunter and Ivy: Yeah I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been (Ivy: Never been) So you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (Hunter: Doing right there, doing right there) So shame on me now Flew me to places I’d never been (Ivy: 'Ooh) Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble ('Ivy: Oh) Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 4 Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Ivy Harpp Category:Songs sung by Hunter Shepard